ZAG website
The is the official website owned by ZAG Entertainment and its subsidiaries. Throughout the studio's years of producing many series and movies, the website would often get updated to show new contents that they're making. Its recent update is on June 2019. Notable updates * 2009: The website made its first public appearance, though it's unknown what series was listed in production at that time. Its URL was originally https://www.zagtoon.com.http://web.archive.org/web/20090926040345/http://www.zagtoon.com/ * 2010: The website revamped itself with a new URL: http://www.univergroup.com/series.html . The shows that were confirmed to be in production were: Rosie, Arthur and the Book of Life, Sweet Power, Touftouf & Kenotte, Kobushi, Job Academy, Basile and Melba, Ladybug, and Who I Am.http://web.archive.org/web/20101016164926/http://www.univergroup.com/series.html * 2012: The website was given a new look with new shows/movies being announced to be in production: Kobushi (film), Miraculous (film), Kosmic Dancer, Sammy, The 7C's, and Vroomiz. ** Note 1: Who I Am was renamed Transylmaniak ** Note 2: Basile and Melba and Arthur and the Book of Life were removed from the website. ** Note 3: At some point between March 22 and April 5, 2012, the URL changed back to https://www.zagtoon.comhttp://web.archive.org/web/20120406002215/http://www.zagtoon.com/ * 2013: The website once again had a redesign and there was another show announced to be in production: Moonlight Hunters.http://web.archive.org/web/20130519231730/http://www.zagtoon.com/#home ** Note 1: Sweet Power, Job Academy, Touftouf & Kenotte, and Vroomiz were all removed from the website. ** Note 2: Sammy was renamed Sammy & Co. * 2014: The website have updated to show its studio divisions: ZAG Toon, ZAG Animation Studios, ZAG Records, and ZAG Digital. Also, there were a few new series that were in production at that time: SuperStar, Ghostforce, and Legendary Books.http://web.archive.org/web/20140308205812/http://www.zagtoon.com/ ** Note: Moonlight Hunters, Transylmaniac, and Kosmic Dancer were all removed from the website. * 2015: The website added another series in production at that time: Popples.http://web.archive.org/web/20150105204635/http://www.zagtoon.com/ ** Note 1: The 7C's was renamed Zak Storm. ** Note 2: Legendary Books, ZAG Records, and ZAG Digital were all removed from the website. ** Note 3: ZAG Animation Studios has a new logo. * 2016: The website was given a new look and a brand new (and recent) URL: http://www.zag-inc.com/. A lot of new series/movies were added in the website, including the following: Tales of Feryon, Gayajin, Kosmik Wrestle: Space League, Pixie Girl, Power Players, Denver & Cliff, Melody, Abominable, Adventure Park, and Peter Hawk.http://web.archive.org/web/20160914185218/http://www.zag-inc.com ** Note: The ZAG website included a "Release Date" timeline that shows the years when a movie/show would premiere. The timeline also includes: Legendz, Space Fighters, and Miss Rose. * 2017: While nothing has changed, at some point, Pixie Girl was removed from the website despite the show being in production at that time. Also, the release date timeline was updated. * Early 2019: The website has been given a brand new look; its "Brands" and "Release Date" have all been removed, and the only links the websites have are "Home", "About", and "Press".http://web.archive.org/web/20190303145317/https://www.zag-inc.com/ * June 2019: Recently, the website has updated to show its studio divisions: ZAG Entertainment, ZAG Animation Studios, ZAG Lab, ZAG Records, ZAG Charitable Foundation, and ZAG Store. Gallery Logos ZAG Happy Inspired logo.png ZAG logo (white).png ZAG Toon Logo.png ZAG Animation logo.jpg ZAG Studios logo.png|ZAG Animation Studios (2014 logo) ZAG Studios logo (updated).png|ZAG Animation Studios (2015 logo) ZAG Records logo.png ZAG Digital logo.png Release date timelines ZAG 2016 website release date timeline.jpg|Timeline (2016 update) Release dates.jpg|Timeline (2017 update) External links * Official website * Wayback Machine for the ZAG website Category:Websites